nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Two Meets: Papercut Sends Infant to the Morgue
Participants Kyo Orochi Draken Namikaze Shinryu Title: This Seems Redundant 8/17/16 Kyos: -It was an especially foggy afternoon in Yonshigakure that day, and the not-so newly recruited Jounin was sitting idly on the front stoop of the Kage’s huge-ass house. Kyo stared ahead of her into the mostly unpopulated, dimly-lit street, and remained silent and motionless. Her face was neither happy, sad, nor somehow neutral, but completely lacking of expression- as it often was in the daylight hours when there was no one around to give her attention. She found that if she sat down and let the mist surround her body and face, the high humidity made her able to go twice as long without needing to blink. ...and that realization revealed to her just how bored she actually was. She placed her hands next to her on the concrete as she leaned forward, absent-mindedly scraping her fingertips against the coarseness of the concrete while she studied her toes. Delusional in her belief that movement would ease her suffering, she wiggled and curled her lil’ piggies, feeling the moisture between them and frowning at the infectivity of her actions. Kyo scowled at the world’s constant need for human effort, and lifted an arm that had been relaxed to the point of being thrice as heavy, to move it between her legs and stick her finger between the toes, wiping away most of the condensation. She cracked a half-smile at her simple victory and looked back up to the street, crossing her arms and whistling a dull tune as she waited. It had been a good while since she had been accepted as a member and shinobi of this village, and she was finally trusted enough to be given a few punks to teach some cool tricks to. According to Its, the dictator behind the big boy desk, Kyo was to take three boys assigned to her on missions, with the purpose of teaching them the skills and knowledge they need to complete them. Supposed to make them into fine ninjas, capable of contributing to the village’s prosperity. But, she was nervous, as she’d never taught anyone before. Even more disturbing was the chance that one of her team could turn out to be a total douchebag that she would be stuck with for god knows how long. Kyo was told to take them to the local library, whose owner would give them a few chores to get done before they could go on their merry way, which sounded easy enough to the admittedly lazy Jounin. Unfortunately, she was running out of things to muse over, and she hoped that her wait wouldn’t last too much longer. The whistling ensued.- LordVoodooReaper: -While the afternoon seemed like a long one as the fog that had usually been thin had become a bit more thick but it did not prove to be a problem for Draken as he sat on the roof of the orphanage where he had lived which was tall enough to avoid the fog. He sat there for hours when he slightly moves his left hand upwards to his head to grip his dark black hair, slowly pulling it towards the back to the point where it would be considered a ponytail which he then tightens his left hand so it wouldn’t lose its shape. Draken reaches into his pocket to grab a dark grey rubber band moves his right hand to his hair so that the pony tail goes through the rubber band so that it could be tied back far enough to see his hair line. Draken wore a dark grey plain t shirt and jet black jeans that seemed to be ashed on the front thighs, along with the he had black boots that would go up to his calves. He would look up at the sun with his snow white blue irises and think that it would be too bright for his eyes to handle. He reaches into his black leather jacket that was right beside his left thigh hanging off of the edge, and pulls out a pair of black sunglasses to shield his eyes.While sitting on the roof he let his legs were dangling off of the edge and picked up a small book that he keeps in his pouch for times when he gets bored and places it in his right hand. The book was about the first member of his clan Orochimaru,a few minutes would have past as he read the first chapter before deciding to close the book and place it back in his pouch as the following words would have then parted from his lips “Well it's time to go meet my new teacher, I hope she won’t be up tight and is at least a bit pretty. At Least I will know when I get there.” Draken would place left hand on the black leather jacket beside his left thigh and quickly putting it on as he stands up, once his jacket is on he lowers his upper body like he is taking a sprinting position and places both of his palms on the building and quickly launching himself off the building into the thick fog below him. Once hitting the foggy ground he would continue his sprint straight through the fog to meet his new teacher. He spots a Jounin sitting on the concrete steps of the Kage’s house, he would come to complete stop from the sprint. Draken stares at the Jounin and just from looking at her blank expression that he can tell that she is bored out of her mind.- -Shinryu had been cleared from the academy now for several weeks but it had taken a while for a proper team to be assembled that would work with him, but more so finding a Jounin willing to teach them. Finally word had come that a team had been assembled and a Sensei had been found for them. Shinryu was ecstatic, having only done little errands here and there but nothing that really gave him much for ninja experience unless you count new ways to get around the village, faster and quieter. and each errand basically rewarded him with just enough money to buy a bowl of Ramen afterwards, so he was always broke anyway. The black clad boy of the Namikaze clan sighed lightly as his stomach rumbled, his last errand had been about two days ago so he hadn't had a good meal since then. "Ugh i honestly hope whatever we have to do today doesn't involve much work..." he grumbled as he made his way through the heavily fogged streets of Yonshi. "As much as i'm ready to get going on learning some awesome new techniques... my gut whines in protest and I whine cause it won''t shut up..." he muttered to himself as he approached the point where he was told he would meet his new Sensei.- Kyos: -Every so often a life would travel into, through, or across the street that Kyo had been fixating on for the last forty or so minutes. Some were close enough to see the details of their faces as they passed by her, obviously uncomfortable with that eight seconds of their life, and some so far away that were only a dot about to fall off the map. There was one dot in particular though that seemed to be increasing in size way more quickly than any of the others had, though for at first it seemed like nothing. The spec soon became a tiny blur of barely recognizable human features in the distance, and Kyo raised an eyebrow at this new turn of events. In the course of about twenty seconds, her boring but relaxing afternoon spiraled out of control, and had turned into a front row seat of a guy haulin’ ass down a deserted road. The Jounin leaned forward and calmly rested her head in her hands, with her elbows on her knees and her feet planted firmly, and watched what was happening. The more doors he passed and the harder she squinted, the more she could make out. The hair, the clothes, the distant but unmistakable look of child’s determination to be awesome. Very quickly, he came into full-focus, and the rush from his sprint and abrupt stop in front of her was enough to momentarily disperse the fog that surrounded them, of which she was a small bit appreciative. She had been maintaining solid eye-contact with the Genin for at least five seconds without putting on a face, out of no fault of her own of course. Her brain was imagining how funny it would have been had he of tripped on a rock and went flying, and she immediately felt guilty for the thought. She hoped though, when the time came that they were more familiar with each other, that she could witness a comical slip up such as that and be permitted to laugh without being a total bitch. ...one can always dream. The woman shifted her weight onto her feet and stood up in front of the boy, finding herself to be about a foot taller, though moments ago she had been a head shorter. She grinned at the boy and scratched her cheek in an unsuccessful attempt to unstick her matted down grayish white hair from her stone colored skin, sticky from the day’s humidity. She wasn’t always the best at great impressions, and she saw from her peripheral vision another person fast approaching- so she said the first thing she could manage to roll off her tongue as the boy stared at her. “Do you.. Um. How’s it..” she paused as she tried to come up with a coherent thought to string together. She fixed her smile, as if it were a piece of apparel that should never be left at home, and gave it the ol’ college try. “Name’s Kyo. Yours?”-